


Home is Where You Make It

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Crying, First Meetings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Tycho arrives at the Rebel base after his defection, he sees a familiar face which affects him deeply.





	Home is Where You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks prompt "breakdown" and inspired by [this](https://promptsforyourwhumpfic.tumblr.com/post/170557120567/whump-prompt-63) prompt from promptsforyourwhumpfic.

Tycho is led from the transport that carried him from Dantooine to the Rebel base to a small meeting room and left alone with a pair of guards outside the door. He's jittery, still coming down from the high of almost being captured by Imperials, the fact that he's actually made it to the Rebels, that he can finally start making up for being on the wrong side for so long and secure justice for Alderaan, and he just needs something to happen.

And it does. He hasn't been waiting long when a young woman lets herself into the room. Short, slender, brown hair coiled in braids over her ears – it's  _her._

“Your highness,” Tycho breathes, and suddenly everything hits him all at once and his legs are crumpling, dumping him to his knees on the hard floor.

He hadn't cried while still with the Empire. Showing grief for Alderaan and the loved ones he lost with it would have marked him as a traitor in their eyes and gotten him disciplined and possibly killed. He hadn't cried while praying for rescue on Dantooine, even knowing he was about to die for his choice. He hasn't cried yet.

He does now, seeing Leia Organa, last Princess of Alderaan, a tangible link to his homeworld right in front of him. There had been rumors of her capture, her execution, or that she had been on the planet when it was destroyed. But here she is, fighting for the Rebellion, and though Tycho doesn't know her personally, has only ever seen her in holos and on news broadcasts, she's the first sympathetic Alderaanian face he's seen since it happened.

So he breaks, suddenly hit with the knowledge that he's no longer alone, he's safe here, with her and the rest of them. Others who feel his bottomless grief and furious anger, others who want to fight back. Open sobs quickly give way to quieter tears streaming down his face and dripping to the floor as he bows his head.

He starts when a hand lands on his shoulder and looks up into gentle brown eyes. His princess understands. “Welcome to the Rebellion, Mr. Celchu. Tycho.”

She offers him a hand, and he takes it, pressing it to his brow for one reverential moment before letting her help him to his feet. Then, she surprises him by stepping forward and folding him into a hug. He returns it automatically, the simple compassion bringing forth a fresh wave of tears.

When she steps back, her hands remain on his arms. “We welcome a brave son of Alderaan to our midst.” She smiles at him, a little shaky, and he sees that her eyes are shiny. She is not entirely unaffected. “I hear you've brought us some information on upcoming Imperial movements.”

“Yes, Princess.” Tycho dashes away tears on his sleeve and takes a datacard from his pocket. “It's all here. And there's much more I can contribute. I'm ready to help in whatever way I can.”

Princess Leia moves to take the card, squeezes his hand for a moment. “I'm sure you are, and we'll take everything we can get. I know getting here wasn't easy, and life won't be getting any moreso for you now that you are, but we appreciate all of your contributions, Tycho. I hope you find a new home here as I and many others have.”

Tycho manages a small smile. He likes the sound of that.


End file.
